Drunken Encounter
by hitmelikeasunburst
Summary: After their break up, Beck finds a very drunk Jade in a party.


**I don't own Victorious because if I did Bade would have never broken up.**

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so please be gentle. **

**Please review.**

-.-

It was Saturday and rather than stay in my RV and berate myself for not opening the stupid door, I decided to just attend the party hosted by a senior with Andre, who by the way was getting busy with a girl the last time I saw him. Deciding I was already here anyway, might as well enjoy the party. I got myself a drink and hoped that this would be a better night.

I was talking to a random girl from Northridge who was asking what shampoo I use when I heard someone call my name in a loud and very drunk manner. I turned around to see who it was and what I saw was a very drunk Jade West.

"Beeeck!" Jade yelled drunkenly. She was trying her best to make her way to me without toppling over. She was almost successful until she flung her arms towards me as if to hug me but in her drunken stupor, managed to smack an equally drunk blonde girl who was carrying a bottle of beer. Somehow the girl ended spilling the contents of her bottle on Jade's shirt. This is going to be nasty.

"Dude! Look what you've done to my shirt?" She said enraged and staggered to make the girl stand, probably so she could do physical damages to the drunk blonde.

I sighed and set my beer on the table. I'll need both hands to stop Jade who is already pulling the other girl's hair. I went to the two girls and pulled Jade off the blonde and dragged her with me until I could find a secluded area.

"Beck, unhand me!" Jade whined as soon as I found a not so crammed area which happened to be the backyard. As soon as I let go off her she sat down on the grass and kept her eyes on her hands which were folded on her lap and started randomly giggling to herself.

"How drunk are you Jade? Because judging from your behavior, balance and general appearance, I'd say very."

Looking at me for the first time she said, "No, I am not drrrunk."

God, I am so stupid. She looks so beautiful even if she's drunk out her mind. Why did I ever break up with her? And then she knits her brow like she's confused and she looks so cute—

"Did you just say I'm ugly?" She was glaring at me now. Great. We're not even together anymore but we're still going to end up fighting.

"You know that's not what I meant." I asked while helping her up. "Come on, let's get back inside. It's cold out here."

"But Beck, my shirt is ruined. It's going to look transparent and everyone will see my underclothes!" She slid down to the floor and started sobbing drunkenly. I tried my best not to roll my eyes at her and scooted next to her.

"It's just a shirt. Don't cry. Sssh." I put my arms around her shoulder, pulling her closer to my chest. God, I've missed this.

"But th-th-they will all laugh at m-m-me!" Jade sobbed, clinging onto me tightly. When she's looking so vulnerable like this, I can't help but hold her closer to me a little tighter. I felt a strong urge to protect her, knowing that some boy might take advantage of her if he didn't do anything.

"Don't worry babe." The endearment slipping off my lips without meaning to. It just feels right to call her babe. "We'll find something to cover you up, okay?"

"Give me your shirt!" Jade demanded firmly. She had a crazily intense look on her face as she said it.

"Alright, alright. I'll give it to you. Get up first so you could change." I was going to offer my hand when she started giggling uncontrollably. I looked at her like she's lost her mind.

"I don't think this is what ex-boyfriends and girlfriends do when they see each other in a party."

"We've never been the normal sorts." I smiled at the notion. We're never going to get things right even when broken up.

It's useless to even try to deny it. I've been miserable ever since I stayed and played cards at Tori's that run after Jade. I should have known that I won't be happy without her. Sure there's less screaming and fighting but it's also been dull and lonely. We were better as a couple. Sure we're probably going to be as dysfunctional as we were before and we'd still fight a lot especially with Jade's over possessiveness, but it was more fun being with Jade than being alone. Than living without her.

"I want to pee. Come with me!" She said suddenly.

"Eww. I don't want to be in the same room when you pee. That's just gross."

"But I really want to go now and I could change there." She said, pleading. "And I don't want you to leave me." She added, and proceeded to look at the ground.

I sighed. But I knew I could never refuse her. Especially if I want to ask her to forgive me for being stupid and get back together. And she looks so cute pouting like that.

"Fine. Let's go." I helped her up and we made our way to the bathroom slowly with Jade clutching my arm with both hands, otherwise she might just fall over. When we got there, I pushed Jade in first and waited for a while outside before I went in too.

"Are you done?"

"Yes!" She said, looking very relieved. I smiled at her and unbuttoned my plaid shirt.

"Here." I handed the shirt to her.

"Thank you! Now turn around. And no peeping!"

I turned around obediently and waited while she changed. When she tapped my shoulder after a few minutes, I figured she was done and turned to look at her. She was already wearing my shirt and memories of the other times that she wore his shirt rushed into my mind. She looked really good in my shirts. I mentally smacked my head for ever letting her go.

"I know you're insensitive sometimes and _Canadian_—" Why that bothers her I'll never know. "but I really love you." I stood there, stunned.

And then I remembered she was probably still drunk and this is just a drunken I love you speech she won't even remember tomorrow. But I say it anyway.

"I love you too babe."

She smiled at me and took a step towards me to give me a light kiss on the cheek. "That's great cause I run out of things to cut now and its much fun making out with you than terrorizing my neighbors and even Sinjin even if seeing him pee his pants was legit epic. And I hope you stop being a jerk and we should get back together because even if you didn't open the door at Vega's I know you still love me and that you'll never stop. So stop being stupid okay? 'Cause I'm already feeling really dizzy and I feel like everything's spinning and I feel sick to my stomach."

"You're feeling sick because you happen to be very, very drunk." I said, supporting her.

"Oh. Maybe that's why I want to vomit." She was looking even paler if that was possible.

Then the door bursts open and Cat comes in, all happy and asks, "Is this a closet party? I brought—"

She never got to finish that though because just then, Jade couldn't keep it in anymore and puked all over Cat's dress. She covered her mouth and looked at Cat.

"Sorry?"

Cat, who stood there frozen, staring at her dress where Jade spewed the contents of her stomach, looked back and forth between Jade and I, looking confused.

"I thought this was a closet party.."


End file.
